Spond
Spond is a region of Mascotia, and is the farthest remaining point of what is generally accepted as 'northwest'. Summary *'Modern Name:' Spond *'Archaic Name:' Spaundus *'Biomes:' Cold Desert, Mountain, Seasonal Grassland, Salt Lake, Conifer Forest *'Neighboring Regions:' Sparklebrook, Benthia, Pelagia *'Official Element:' Light *'Guardian Sprite:' Spaunde *'Population Density:' Very low *'Tectonic Activity:' Medium Upon first glance, Spond appears bleak, lifeless, and boring. About eighty-five percent of it is jagged, uninhabitable mountain. In the center of this, occasional pools of putrid brackish water dot the flat desert plains. But that's just the dry season. Come spring, creatures emerge from the dirt to swim in the lakes the rains create, and plant life pops up everywhere. The amount of life that springs up overnight during the wet season is mind-boggling. Due to this burst of beauty and perfect weather, some creatures migrate to Spond in the spring, and some Mascotians have set up vacation homes here. However, the most plentiful and successful creatures here are the ones that hibernate through the dry spell and reemerge once conditions improve. Other than the great seasonal floodplain, Spond features some snowy mountains, rocky slopes, flooded caves, and thriving springs. Notable Locations *'Northfish' - The tallest and coldest mountain in all of Spond. It towers so far into the sky, that standing on its summit allows one to see the stars and aroura - no matter what time of day. Many hostile creatures patrol the icy caverns, and the area is said to be home to a giant frost condor. Dangerous types have been spotted around here, and it is not a recommended climb for anyone but the skilled, foolhardy, or suicidal. *'Mountain Spring' - This creatively named spring can be found in the mountains. All of the lakes and pools in Spond are fed from the mighty river that flows out of the spring. Lots of wildlife thrives here year-round, including rosy minnows and sarchoons. *'Spot Pond' - This pond used to be much smaller at one time, but excavation has caused it to grow drastically in size. The deeper half of it is fed from a deep trench, and is responsible for all the briny water that gives the pond its distinctive flavor. That, and the alchohol polluted waters of the eastern half of the pond. Though originally named as it appeared to be a tiny little spot from the sky, this name is now inaccurate due to the notable increase in the pond's size. It is now named for the arrogant lungfish that lives there. *'Lake Taran' - Possibly the most life-filled lake in all of Spond, Lake Taran has many notable features. The shallower southern section is full of boulders and strange formations that have fallen from the mountains to the west. Beneath these mountains is a flooded cave full of rare artifacts from early in Spond's history. To the north is a deeper, sandier section that has some mine entrances. These mines were used long ago to find Hadite - a valuable material that is known for its durability and flexibility. To the east is a forest of conifers that is home to many creatures. *'Waterflea Pond' - An important landmark in the migration path of many bats and birds. This pond is even smaller than Spot Pond. Two small islands poke out of the water, and a bridge has been placed between them for apparently no good reason. *'Salt Pond' - This mostly empty pond is where almost all of Mascotia's salt was mined. Once abandoned, a mad scientist has now set up shop here. *'The Rook' - This mountain range has many overhangs and caverns that are the perfect place for birds and bats to roost and raise their young. The rocks have been stained with droppings, and in the spring, the racket from nestlings is deafening. *'Sock Drawer' - Apparently, there is a sock drawer somewhere in this region that is home to many small creatures. *'Sherm's Crashed Ship - '''In the mountains of Spond, lies Sherm's old ship. This is where Sherm first saw Mascotia. This ship had fought in battles, now, its a tourist attraction for many creatures, aliens etc. *'Ardei Canyons''' - These canyons are ruled the by Herons of mascotia, and many a salamander has been abducted to be brainwashed and eaten or used as a slave here. Native Flora and Fauna Spond is not known well for its plant life, other than the many types of reeds, lillies, and seasonal grasses. Unique species of lichens grow on the rocks, and conifer trees surround some of the larger lakes. Many species survive here, be it by migrating to and from each year, or by hiding beneath the salty flats while awaiting the rains. Year-Round Wildlife: Mud Blergapus, Lesser Foaming Toebiter, Common Clawdad, Pit-Worm, Gray Enfaum, Greater Serpence, Rosy Minnow, Greater Water-flea, Mascotian Croaker, Sandhopper, Freshwater Nautling, Treacherous Nautling, Salt Fly, Saltstinger Monitor, Redbelly Goby, Frost Condor, Polar Sagomagg, Sand Sagomagg, Ragnite, Frostbite Wyrm, Greater Arctipik, Shqulb, Tubifex Worm, Snapjaw Troppid, Salt Yabbie, Benthian Copepod (Introduced), Cobalt Heron, Salty Gorgon Snake, Sodium Shrimp, Piscivorous Brine Shrimp, Saline Freshwater Pipefish, Terrestrial Pipefish, Pond Pipefish, Freshwater Pipefish, Ammonia Spitting Pipefish, Constipated Tortoise, Noxious Diving Beetle, Hopping Springtail, Carnivorous Springtail, Spaunde's Basilisk, Constrictor Lungfish, Howling Pupfish, Cyan Water Strider, Slightly-Obese Giant Cricket, Sand-flinging Water Boatman, Harpoon-Face Cricket, Freshwater Medusa Worm, Paddletail Newt, Spond Caiman, Fin-Biter Seasonal Wildlife: Sarchoon, Seasonal Croaker, Spond Rail, Striped Citrus Snake, Emerald Jukihawk, Plumed Whistler, Dappled Sunbat, Anchor Turtle, Minnian Slider, Fatty Reedsnake, Mudpacker, Sarbrukian Bass, Klaft, Sarbrukian Fire Newt, Paddletail Tentacled Snake, Spondian Muskellunge, Speckled Freetailed Bat, Psychopathic Harpoon-Face Cricket, Spaunde's Crocodile Geology The mountains of Spond are made up of igneous rocks such as granite and basalt, whereas the flat floodplain of Spond contains mostly sedimentary rocks. Lots of limestone and saltstone can be found below the surface, due to the fact that Spond was once a sunny, inland sea. Desirable minerals and rocks here include salt, hadite, and the dangerous and unstable thunder-flint. Notable Residents *Akaila *Batscot *Blackdevil *Dougal *Drunk Lobster *Felix the Fruit Bat *Field Sock *Fizzy *Fuze (Seasonal) *Jellpo (Seasonal) *Lee *Mark *Narven *Nippy *Nobody *Ploxl (Seasonal) *Shadow Sock *Solomon *Spot *Stauroteuthis *Tadpole *Taran *Viper Category:Region Category:Mascotia Category:Places